russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13’s new shows for 2014
March 2, 2014 In celebration of its 54th year of Philippine television, IBC-13 is running the competition for continuing to producing feel-good shows despite being “just” a third placer behind ABS-CBN and GMA 7. In their recent trade launch called Go 13!, they announced their beefing-up for eight new shows for the rest of 2014 sound this summer--two variety shows, teen drama, showbiz talk show, two children's dramas, new teleovela, new weekly legal drama anthology and a kilig-serye. “As a network goal, we know that IBC-13's strength is positioned to be remained in the areas of sports, heavy dramas and light entertainment and of course a straightforward delivery of news and public service.” Geared mostly towards our teenagers, first up is Hey it's Fans Day!, the song-and-dance format than ASAP 19 and Sunday All Stars, as the Sunday feel-good afternoon habit variety show for teens, kids and young adults with the loyal Kapinoy viewers for the stage performers by attract young viewers. Sunday which is premiered today, on March 2 at 12:15 p.m., James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV and Donnalyn Bartolome are the four main hosts and performers will showcase their young musical talent will further brighten viewers’ Sunday afternoons as they venture into variety show hosting, singing and dancing. They joined by Josh Padilla, Yassi Pressman, Andre Paras, Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel, performers include Friends 4Ever cast are Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Superstar Circle winner Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo, along with David Archuleta, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Miguel Aguila, Michael Pangilinan, Superstar Circle Final Four like Michelle Vito, Teejay Marquez, Mccoy de Leon and Elisse Joson, Dominic Roque, Sofia Andres, Neil Coleta, Alexandra Macanan, BJ Forbes, Gabbi Garcia, Arvic Tan, Kelly dela Cruz, the twins of Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, Jerome Ponce, Inah Estrada, Angelo Pasco, Shy Carlos, Tricia Santos, Rico dela Paz, Bianca Casado, Jazz Ocampo, Jon Lucas, Kristel Fulgar, Kiko Estrada, Devon Seron, Julian Estrada, Ingrid dela Paz, Yves Flores, Karen Reyes, JC and JM Urquico, Fretzie Bercede, Jon Lucas, Erin Ocampo, Arvic Tan, Arie Reyes, Franco Daza, Vangie Martelle, plus Born to be a Superstar grand champion Joshua Cadelina, with the popular Filipino dance group Streetboys and Universal Motion Dancers. Other new shows were introduced like Friends 4Ever, CelebrityDATCom. Dingdong n' Lani and Only Me and You, meant to save for ABS-CBN and GMA are gaiend in audience share Second is Friends 4Ever, the very first teen drama series. Starring today's hottest teen stars Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Superstar Circle grand winner Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo, it premiered today this Sunday at 3 p.m. Also watch out for the comeback of CelebrityDATCom, the showbiz talk show will be hosted by Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay and Tessie Tomas. It will aired every Sunday from 4 p.m. to 5 p.m. before the top-rating coverage of the PBA games have further strengthened IBC's weekend primetime line-up every Saturday from 4 to 6 p.m. and Sunday from 5 to 7 p.m. This is the first time that another new show is Dingdong n' Lani, a musical variety show which is hosted by the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's nightingale Lani Misalucha, premiered tonight on March 2, Sunday 9 p.m. While putting more threat into their primetime fare, IBC-13 continues to strengthen its daytime programming. Already earning plaudits for Nickelodeon on IBC-13, the network rescheduled for weekday afternoons to keep the kids happy all day long. The Fairly OddParents at 4 p.m. and SpongeBob SquarePants at 4:30 p.m. started last February 3. IBC-13 brings back the successful soap first aired two decades ago, Anna Luna starring Abby Bautista played the lead role, along with Matt Evans, Maricar Reyes, Jeric Raval, Tricia Santos and Albie Casiño. The series made a debut on March 2, from Monday to Friday at 2:30 to 3:15 p.m. This will be followed by Gaya ng Dati, a family drama starring the child actor Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. with Cara Eriguel and Jeffrey Hidalgo, also premiering at 3:15 p.m. on March 2 Also enhancing the network's primetime line-up with the launch of TreseBella with its first offering for the telenovela The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) premieres March 3 on the pre-primetime slot at 6 p.m. before Express Balita. Meanwhile, the local adaptation of the US hit police procedural and legal drama series Law & Order to the Philippine action-packed crime drama anthology as Law & Order PH, which premieres March 8, Saturday at 3 p.m., featuring Arnold Reyes, Dino Guevarra, Vanna Garcia and Joel Saracho. The show has settled in the Philippine National Police (PNP) and follows the crime, usually adapted from current headlines, from two separate vantage points. The first half of the show concentrates on the investigation of the crime by the police, the second half follows the prosecution of the crime in court. On the other hand, Thai superstar Mario Maurer is here in the Philippines, this time is the teleserye Only Me and You, he will be team-up with Ingrid dela Paz. The series, which is premiered on March 10, 2014, from Monday to Friday at 9:15 p.m. as they tried to compete with The Legal Wife and Rhodora X, think about a light drama about love story, thought, because he brought Maurer to the Philippines. When we started, people thought we were just blowing air in aiming to reach the number one or two spot. We have accelerated our momentum and we have completely dominated weekend primetime. We took the fight where the pie is biggest and that is primetime and a ballgame altogether and attacking other timeslots. It was a way to momentarily forget the challenges that lie ahead the following morning when they face the reality of putting all these shows in line. IBC-13 has always been confident about the third player in the industry, when the competition was forcing it to take a more aggressive stance. Six new local shows and one new telenovela plus the new variety show for the original prince of pop and Asia's nightingale appear tp the powerful shows that putting IBC-13 as a competitor on the edge. We're good about primetime dramas already watch on weeknights since January: for mermaids and sea creatures last January 6, IBC's very first fantaserye genre Janella in Wonderland (7:45 p.m.), the fantasy series starring Janella Salvador played a mermaid tale under the sea while became the phenomenal hit as the No. 1 fantaserye when the date on March 17 head-to-head with Dyesebel and Kambal Sirena; and the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes in Maghihintay Sa'yo (8:30 p.m.) also starring Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona and Onemig Bondoc. It didn’t stop there were also a hits include Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Saturday 6 p.m.), Tasya Fantasya (Saturday 7 p.m.), Love Notes (Saturday 7:45 p.m.), Maya Loves Sir Chief (Saturday 9 p.m.), the longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S. (Saturday 9:45 p.m.), The Million Second Quiz (Sunday 7 p.m.) and Viva-produced reality singing search Born to be a Superstar (Sunday 8 p.m.). Continuing to offer Pinoy blockbuster movies shown shown right in the comfort of your own home every evening is Viva Box Office (VBO) at 9:45 p.m. Expect throwback titles in the 80's this March such as Cross My Heart, Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan?, Sana Bukas Pa Ang Kahapon, a telemovie Wishing for a Soulmate, Friends in Love, To Love Again, Saan Darating Ang Umaga?, Init sa Magdamag, Mga Batang Yagit, Kung Mahawi Man Ang Ulap, Bagets, Dapat Ka Bang Mahalin?, Somewhere, Working Girls, Hotshots, Sa Hirap at Ginhawa, Muling Buksan Ang Puso, Beloved, Pati Ba Pintig ng Puso, Tinik sa Dibdib, and Kailan Sasabihing Mahal Kita. IBC-13 also revealed that it will be more aggressive that the music recording company will be introduced itself last 2013 as IBC Records, the same rivaled for Star Records and GMA Records. '54 Years of IBC' :Joey de Leon: :This ends our special offering to you... an offering that is full of love and entertainment. :from the whole IBC family :We would also like to extend our heartleft thanks and gratitude to all of you who have given their unending and unflagging support and loyalty to IBC for the past 54 years of its existence. :We sincerely hope that the bond of love and unity between us will remain firm and strong and unbreakable for the coming 54 years. :Here is a song specially composed by Mr. Vehnee Saturno and lyrics by Mr. Jose Bartolome dedicated to all of you. :Shows from IBC 13: :Victor Anastacio, Cristine Reyes, Joey de Leon, Keempee de Leon, Maui Taylor, Sam YG, Katya Santos, Hans Mortel (T.O.D.A.S.) :The Sting, Peeweee, Kaye, The Destroyer, The Unbeatable and The Unbeatable (89 DMZ) :Mr. Kapinoy with Ms. TV, Newspaperboy, Radiogirl and Ms. Lola Pinoy, RemoteBoy, Manok, Baby Kapinoy and Pinoy Flag (KapinoyLand) :PBA players (PBA) :APO Hiking Society w/ Antoinette Taus, Rica Peralejo, Bela Padilla (up), Alfred Vargas, Bela Padilla, Ramon Bautista, Bianca Manalo and Brod Pete (down) (APO Tanghali Na!) :Onemig Bondoc, Cristine Reyes and Cesar Montano (Maghihintay Sa'yo) :Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha (Dingdong n' Lani) :Drew Arellano (Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?) :Anja Aguilar w/ Born to be a Superstar season 2 grand champion Shanne Velasco (Born to be a Superstar) :Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar (Express Balita), Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso (News Team 13) :Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo (Friends 4Ever) :Chinatown TV host (Chinatown TV) :Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap (Maya Loves Sir Chief) :Joe D'Mango (Love Notes) :Various IBC stars and personalities 'Kapinoy Royalties' * Janella Salvador (Primetime Princess of IBC / Asia's Pop Princess) * Mario Maurer (Thai Heartthrob) Primetime Princesses * Ingrid dela Paz Primetime Princes * Marlo Mortel (The Rockstar Prince) * Mccoy De Leon Primetime Queens * Roxee B * Kat Alano * Maxene Magalona * Rica Peralejo Primetime Kings * Rodjun Cruz (King of Dance Floor) * Andrei Felix * Cesar Montano * Onemig Bondoc * JC Tiuseco Jewel of Drama * Cristine Reyes Primetime Godness * Angelu de Leon * Sandy Andalong * Cherry Pie Picache * Ces Quesada * Princess Punzalan Primetime Gods * Bobby Andrews * Ronaldo Valdez * Herbert Bautista Child Princesses * Abby Bautista (Daytime) * Sofia Millares (Daytime) * Mutya Orquia (Primetime) Supporting Child Stars * Thirdy Lacson (Daytime) * JC Urquico (Daytime) * Milkcah Nacion (Daytime) * Dale Baldillo (Daytime) * Kendra Kramer (Primetime) * Gerald Pesigan (Primetime) * Atasha Muhlach (Primetime) * Louise Abuel (Primetime) * Alyanna Angeles (Primetime) * Aldred Nasayao (Primetime) * Xyriel Manabat (Primetime) * Izzy Canillo (Primetime) Daytime Princesses * Tricia Santos * Claire Ruiz Daytime Princes * Albie Casino * Dominic Roque Daytime Queens * Maricar Reyes * Cara Eriguel Daytime King * Jeffrey Hidalgo Daytime Gods * Jeric Raval * Richard Reynoso Triumvirate * Drew Arellano (Award-Winning TV Host) * Robi Domingo (Primetime TV Prince) * Anja Aguilar (The Asia's Young Singing Diva) Love-Teams * TriBie (Tricia Santos and Albie Casino) * Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador (MarNella) * McLisse (Mccoy and ELisse) * Sue Ramirez and Khalil Ramos (SueLil) * Teejay Marquez and Michelle Vito (TChelle) * Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga (LiGo) * Francis Magundayao and Ella Cruz (FrancElla) * Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo (ChieJohn) * Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap (JoChard)